The Son of Death
by Lyalaeas Shadesword
Summary: He was raised in the underworld for most of his life, having immediately won the heart of the Lord of the Underworld and his bride, both of them having blessed the child when able. And he trained once he was able as well, and they found him to be a natural with the Sword and Scythe, the latter probably because of his father. And they found him to be worse than thought possible wit
1. Introduction

In the begenning, there was only Chaos, who was endlessly wandering through eternal nothingness. They were everything that existed, which was nothing, except themselves. How does that work? No one knows. One day, Chaos began to feel other things, how? They didn't know, but they were a curious being, and begin to search for it. They never found anything. So, they decided to try something, and expanded their senses.

They found it

But, oddly enough, it was inside them. Scientists weren't that far off when they speculated a Big Bang created everything, as Chaos had powers, and one day made something go _boom._ They began to explore what was there, and found massive things that they called 'stars' and 'planets'

So they began trying to create something else, and two things like them were created. Nyx and Erebus. Night and Darkness. The two were the best of friends, and soon realized that they loved each other, and began to populate with beings of their own, such as Thanatos. Their first child.

Death.

Chaos was also busy, creating more and more beings, like Chronos and Anake. Time and Destiny.

Once more, friends became lovers, and the two began to populate, the first of their children being tripplets called Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis.

The Fates.

Chaos decided to create two more beings. Ouranos and Gaia. Earth and Sky. And once more, friends became lovers. And they began to populate Gaia's domain, with beings called the Titans and the Hekatonkheires and so forth. One day, though, one of their children became insane, and gained a lust for power. Why or how?

Once again, no one knows.

When his father was visiting his children, he attacked with his Scythe. He, with the help from some of his brothers and sisters, who were either holding off their other siblings or holding down their father, he slayed him. But, not before Ouranos cursed his son, to be defeated in the same way that he was.

Betrayed by his child who had gained a lust for power

And it happened. Centuries upon centuries later, however, and the Titan Lord had forgotten all about his fathers warning.

And what a mistake it was

Gaia had become sad over her lovers death, so Chaos created her another. Tartarus. The Abyss. When Ouranos reformed later, he had knowledge of what had happened, and had accepted it, which made the Earth happy. She was able to keep both of her loves.

Nyx and Erebus had been even busier, creating more and more, and ended up creating Aether, the Lord of the Heavens, and Hemera, the Lady of Day.

Meanwhile, in Gaia's domain, the Gods were fair and just rulers, at first that is, eventually becoming arrogant, for the most part, and caused Thanatos a lot of work.

He didn't like it

He became distant from all but his closest of family members, such as his parents, Nemesis, Moros, et cetera

He started to become reclusive.

All till one day, he was sent to reap another soul, yet again, and this time he felt a sort of connection to them. He simply thought it was the Fates messing with his life once more, but he found that he just couldn't do it. He couldn't kill them. He, instead, gave them advice on how to survive, and they took it. They had knowledge of the Greek pantheon, being a descendant of the Lord of the Seas, and they kept praying to him, asking him to visit

And he did.

The two eventually found themselves in love, and he asked her to be his immortal bride

And she accepted

But, it didn't immediently work, which confused them. They asked Thanatos' father, and found out that, most of the time, when someone is gifted immortality, it takes a while for it to come into affect. Most of the time after their death. They were saddened, mostly for their unborn child, as they would be forced to live the life of a demigod instead of a god.

Nine months later, a beautiful baby boy was born. They named him Perseus, in hope of him inheriting his namesake's luck.

He was raised in the underworld for most of his life, having immediently won the heart of the Lord of the Underworld and his bride, both of them having blessed the child when able.

And he trained once he was able as well, and they found him to be a natural with the Sword and Scythe, the latter probably because of his father. And they found him to be worse than thought possible with the bow. He trained with the greatest heroes of legend, and, for the _shortest_ of times, Orion. The son of the Sea found himself in Punishment quickly after Perseus was told his story

But, enough about what happened in the Creation of the Realm and about his past, you're here to listen to the story of the Son of Death, are you not?

Well, here it is.


	2. Chapter 1

_CLANG!_

The sound of metal-on-metal sounds throughout the battleground as a winged man jumps back to avoid another strike, but the attacker presses on, till the winged Son of Death looks down at the blade at his throat, staring up at his smirking trainer who lowers and sheathes his blade, holding a hand out to his student, who graciously accepts it, looking tired "Well... that was fun." The legendary demigod son of Thetis laughs, as the wings in Perseus' back retreats, vanishing as Achilles slaps him on the back, forcing the demigod onto his face, which just causes him to laugh harder. "Yes it was, Perseus. Especially when I beat you around." "Oh, so you mean like always?" he shoots back, which just makes the legendary demigod smirk. "Yes." He only recieves a glare in response, as Perseus checks the watch on his wrist, and his eyes go wide as he shoots to his feet and runs off. His... technically cousin technically uncle hates it when people are late. And he was _certainly_ late. As in, over-an-hour late

He runs off, his wings appearing again as he flaps them quickly, and then vanishes into a shadow and proceeds to faceplant onto a rough black marble floor, his Uncle/Cousin staring down at him as he stands. "Perseus. Where have you been?" His voice is deathly calm, as Perseus pales "I was training with Achilles and lost track of time..." He sounds the same as normal. Joking and unserious. The Lord of the Underworld just sighs, facepalming, as a torrent of flames erupts in one of the corners of the room, and out steps Hades' favorite sister and Perseus' favorite (and only that he's met) aunt, as he runs over and tackles her in a hug, making the Goddess of Hope smile, patting his head. She looks over at Hades, and nods, making him sigh, which causes Perseus to look back over at him. "Perseus... I have a mission for you." The demigod gasps, and is immediently over infront of his throne, looking up, excited. "I need you to rescue my children from Westover Hall before the demigods sent by Chiron and that camp can take them and make them despise me." Perseus looks uncharistically serious, and nods, as Hades hands him a black-and-white photo that has a picture of two smiling children, and then he flips the picture over, and in a red ink thats looks a lot like blood, he reads the names 'Nico' and 'Bianca' as he looks up at Hades and then gives him a smile "Don't worry, cuz. I'll get them for you." Hades glares at him, opening his mouth to retort, before Percy vanishes, making the Lord of the Underworld facepalm.

He reappears in a snowing forest in Maine, and he looks up, instantly noticing what looks to be a massive medieval-era castle, but he knows it's just a military school. " _Yeah, just a military school."_ He thinks sarcastically, chuckling a bit. He stretches his senses a bit, and he can feel the aura of a powerful monster along with three demigods, as he jogs in that direction, and then he sees a confusing sight. He sees a teacher, with the two demigods from the photo, and another with raven-black hair, and sea green eyes, reminding him of his mother. _"...Did he actually..."_ Percy stops the thought before he gets too angry. He conceals his aura, something Hestia taught him, and he begins to tail the teacher and kids. He notices that the boy that resembles his mother is squriming around, a sword clutched in a tight hand connected to a limp arm, a spike of some sort going through his shoulder, as he tries to cause a distraction, and the teacher snaps at him "Stop struggling, boy!" The boy looks up at him "Im sorry, but it's my arm... It burns." The teacher laughs "My poison does not cause death, fool! It only stuns!" Oh. So it _is_ a monster. And it's poisonus. Good to know. Very good to know. The monster reaches the cliffside, and drops the boy with the poison in his arm, and clutches the two demigod childen of Hades tightly, as he speaks into what appears to be a walkie talkie, getting a response, he smirks. As Percy summons his scythe, two demigods and a satyr jump out of the forest, making him slink back behind a tree as he growls, they'd only get in the way! He takes in the features of them, one with blond curls and startling gray eyes, holding a dagger, and a daughter with black hair and electric blue eyes, and he can tell both of their parents. Athena and Zeus? So looks like his grandfather wasn't the only one to break the oath after all. Good to know. The demigods and satyr have a conversation with the monster, Percy not caring enough to pay attention to it, and the demigods go to charge, when suddenly a hunting horn is sounded, making Percy just growl in frustration. Now he had to deal with the campers _AND_ the hunters?

Life is unfair.

He summoned a few skeletons and sent them to attack while using his blessing from Hades to take control of the shadows of the monsters, and caused them to attack the monsters as well. He jumped down, and charged at the Manticore, slicing through the monsters with his scythe when they got in the way, the Manticore, seeing the obvious defeat, dropped the kids, who quickly vanished into the shadows, and grabs a huntress who had a silver circlet in her hair and proceeded to jump off the cliff. A young girl, around the age of twelve, who he can tell to be a goddess, stared over the cliff, as Percy begins to back up, and sighed a bit "And I liked this shirt, too..." The goddess, who he guesses to be Artemis, glared at him, before he sprinted to the cliffs edge, his wings sprouting from his back, as he divebombs off the cliff, which will be the last the demigods see of him, as he continues to speed down, the Manticore and the girl soom coming into sight, as he readies his scythe, before the two vanish, which makes his eyes go wide, as he vanishes as well


End file.
